


Perfect

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>be a good girl. you've gotta try a little harder. - "perfect", alanis morissette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"Again," the old woman says. "Begin again." Inara starts again, fingers quick and light on the lute in her arms.

"No, no, no!" the instructor says, cane striking the floor. "Tíng zhǐ. Put it down." Inara puts the lute on its stand and sits back, hands folded delicately in her lap. She's been sitting for hours, and her feet are asleep.

"You must be perfect." The cane taps for emphasis. "You must be flawless. You are a Companion. Dǒng ma?" Inara nods. "Zài cì."

Ignoring her feet, her sore fingers, her aching back, Inara lifts the lute and begins again.


End file.
